


Take Me Away

by hisbeautifuldisaster



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisbeautifuldisaster/pseuds/hisbeautifuldisaster
Summary: Ashleigh was a 16 year old addict who sold herself to make ends meet and escape the reality of her life. Leo is the lead singer of the band End Sunset who lost his fiancee to a drunk driver.Now she is 24 diagnosed with HIV/AIDS married to Leo and on her death bed wanting to tell the world her story. So please follow along and hear how Leo and Ashleigh met, how they became to be the couple they are today, and how it will all end for them.





	Take Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original fiction story and I wanted to do something a little different with it. I've been writing this story in many different variations since I was 12 years old and here I am at 24 and finally happy with the way this story is developing. I really think if you gave this story a chance you will really like it. So stay tuned and subscribe if you like it! I really hope you enjoy my story!

Lightening illuminated the dark hospital room; the thunder so loud he jumped slightly. He found himself staring out the window of the hospital room wishing he could focus on anything else but the sounds of the machines connected to his lover. It all happened so fast, the diagnosis and then the treatments and now this. Most people get years with their wife but he had only gotten a month or two at most. He watched the rain drops fall down the window following as they created their own pattern till they were no longer existent, now they were just a puddle on the window ledge of the twenty second floor of the university hospital.

  “Leo,” She whispered so softly it barely pulled him from his trance the rain had created. She cleared her throat as best she could but even doing that took so much energy, energy she didn’t have. “Leo,”

“Yes Ashleigh,” He said, never turning his head to look at her. He continued to stare at the window following the rain drops till they joined that puddle on the edge of the window sill.

It was getting too full and now part of that puddle started to fall, water falling from the puddle to only land on the balcony below them that connected to the lunch room.  He never turned to look at his dying newlywed wife, he couldn’t face it anymore. The way her once soft and pouty lips could brighten up any room she ever walked into were now dried and cracked. Her eyes were sunken into her face and her cheeks which where once rosy and almost pinchable were now hollow and lacked any real color. He didn’t know what to say to hear all he knew that he was losing the woman he loved and he didn’t know how to handle it.

            He started to pick at his fingernails and bite at his lip while the lightening continued to light the room every now and then. Leo moved his hand closer to his wife so he could touch her warm skin and be reminded that he should cherish the time he still has with her but he couldn’t bring himself to stare at her. Ashleigh had been through so much in her life and now this? Now she was diagnosed with this untreatable disease and Leo never wanted to get test, if he had it then so be it because once Ashleigh was gone he had nothing left to leave for. First his fiancée and now his actual wife Leo couldn’t believe this was happening all over again and he couldn’t face it again and he couldn’t bring himself to stare at Ashleigh. She went from being this lifeless person who didn’t trust a soul to a beautiful women that everyone knew and loved and fought for the little people that no one ever thought of. 

Leo listened to the heart monitor steadily beep but he could hear Ashleigh’s breathing getting more shallow and he knew that it was time to put back on her oxygen mask and kiss her goodnight for maybe the last time. Ashleigh had gotten her diagnoses so late that virus had racked her body and it was too late for any treatment and all they could do was prepare for the worst.  Leo couldn’t believe it when the doctor told him the news it just didn’t make sense how could this happen to them? They were getting ready to start a family and now all of a sudden his future is getting ripped away from him? Leo just couldn’t believe it and he didn’t know if he wanted to believe it to be honest. His bandmates grew to lover her as she became like a second family to them and she became everything to Leo.

Ashleigh started coughing and it made him jump back to reality he grabbed her the puke bucket, as his bandmates so lovingly called it, because he knew that when these coughing attacks started they wouldn’t end pretty. Ashleigh started crying from the pain of these coughs and then the dry heaving started. “Just let it go babe, just let it all go,” He whispered more to himself but it comforted her to hear it.

She could only throw up nothing but stomach acid it was yellow and it stunk worse than actual throw up and all he could do was rub her back as her body shook while she sobbed. “I- I- I jus- just wa- wa- want to b- be- better,” She stuttered out. “I just want to die already!” She exclaimed a little louder.

Leo felt a pain he had never felt before. He hadn’t seen her cry like this in so long and there was nothing he could do. Ashleigh laid on her side and Leo climbed into the bed and laid right next to her, pulling her tiny frame so she laid with her head on his chest. He rubbed her back and hummed her favorite song and felt the tears fall down his face.

“Babe,” She whispered,

“Yes my angel,”

“I want to write a book, a tell all book. A book that lets other girls like me know they aren’t alone. A book that…”

Another cough attack so intense Leo thought about calling the nurses in to make sure she was going to make it. “… lets girls like me know that there is love out there and they can find it.” She continued after she finished wiping her mouth the back of her hand.

“Okay Ash let’s do it,” Leo said wiping his tears away.  “We will start in the morning from the very beginning of your life.” He didn’t like this talk. He didn’t like to think of his beautiful talking about the end of her life so casually.

“N- no,” She wheezed out as she reached out for her oxygen mask. “I went to start now…. Right now Leo. Who knows how much time I have left,” She placed the oxygen mask on her face and took long deep breathes.

She was slowly becoming more and more dependent on it and it scared him because she was right. No one really knew who how much time she had left. The doctors couldn’t tell which would kill her first the lack of an immune system, the pneumonia, or the cryptococcus neoformans which causes a slow progressing meningitis.

“Okay we’ll start right now then,” Leo get out of the bed and walked over to the little cabinet that hospital room came equipped with and grabbed the laptop. He walked back over to the bed and sat down next to his wife who was finally able to lay down and breathe just a little bit easier with the help of her mask.

He flipped open the laptop and powered it on and squinted as the bright light illuminated the room as he typed in his password he looked over his shoulder and at his wife for the first time since they turned off the lights. Her eyes bloodshot from the constant coughing, her lips even more cracked from the acid eating away at her already fragile skin, her hair that once shined was now dull and lifeless and her skin clung to her bones and it was almost like she was skeleton now.

Ashleigh lowered her mask and slowly breathed out “Chapter 1,”  


End file.
